Second Mandalorian wars
The Second Mandalorian Wars were one of the bloodiest wars the mandalorians had ever fought. It started with a mandalorian man named Odar Valen, a Gen'dai Taung hybrid who apperantly found the original mask of mandalore. claiming himself the new Mandalore. Convincing his men to go to war with the republic by promising that their children would be able to live like kings if his vision was achieved. The very first place they attacked was Coruscant. Odar launched a full scale invasion of Coruscant. Catching his opponents off guard his troops managed to capture the planet within the first five rotations. Over the next few years their were several small skirmishes between the Republic and the Mandalorians. In 151 ABY A sith, born a Mandalorian by the name of Chaundo Fett, appeared with an entire Empire to assist the Mandalorians. The second major victory was on corellia in 151 ABY right after the Chaundonian Empire showed up. Chaundo and Odar launched a massive invasion fleet headed streight for Corellia. At the end of the battle the Chaundonian Empire and the Mandalorians had been victorious but over the next year the corellians were quite rebellious with constant attacks on Chaundonian or Mandalorian bases. The Mandalorians and Chaundonians decided to evacuate their men from the planet. After all the troops were off world the mandalorians destroyed the planet with their secret weapon which they called The Black Hole. The Mandalorians used The Black Hole to teleport black holes. In 155 ABY another major victory for the Mandalorians occured. A small team of six mandalorians were positioned on the forrest moon of Endor. All of them were the Mandalore's sons. Their names were Tor, Jire, Mavrick, Fenn, Grux, and Breck Valen. An entire Legion of republic troops attacked their base. They managed to hold off the republic forces till their reinforcements arrived. Although Tor, and Fenn Valen both died on the planet. In 157 ABY Chaundo Fett Challenged Odar Valen's rule as Mandalore. Odar accepted the challenge and set the rules. "Okay no blasters, no armor, no force just swords." Chaundo accepted the terms and they dueled for a few hours. then in a split second when noone was looking Chaundo pulled out a blaster and shot Odar directly in the chest and he appeared dead. Chaundo was then the new Mandalore. Three years later the Mandalorians were told the truth of what happened by Odar Valen who survived the shot to the chest. The Mandalorians waiged war on both the Chaundonian Empire and the Republic. Starting with the second Battle of Coruscant. Durring the battle Chaundo and Odar duelled again, this time with no rules, eventually Odar forced Chaundo to retreat from Coruscant and destroys one of Chaundo's Eclipse-Class Dreadnoughts. In 169 ABY the Mandalorians invaded the planet Hapes with a force of 162,000 Mandalorian warriors. Though the Chaundonian Empire had a defence force of over 1,000,000 Vollick soldiers and the republic only had about 48,000 soldiers led by Kyle Katarn. The Mandalorians were about to take the planet from the Chaundonian Empire. Then the Chaundonian Empire revealed their secret weapon another Death Star which fired it super lazer and destroyed the planet Hapes. Killing all the Rpublic forces, Kyle Katarn, the 141,000 Mandalorians that were landed at the time and what was left of the Vollick soldiers. only the 21,000 Mandalorians piloting the starships escaped. In 170 ABY Odar and Chaundo negotiated peace terms so they could focus on crushing the republic. They eventually came to terms where the Mandalorians would get the entire outer rim and half the Mid rim while Chaundo got the rest. In 188 ABY the Republic launched a massive offensive on the planet Metellos. The Republic invaded with 12,000,000 soldiers and the mandalorians had a defence force of 28,000 warriors combined with the Chaundonian Empire's 1,240,000 Vollicks. The Republic managed to conquer the planet killing Admiral Terrell Ordo, 26,000 Mandalorians and all the Vollick soldiers but with casualties of about 6,783,000 men. The remaining 2,000 Mandalorians hid on the planet and attacking any republic soldier they saw. In 194 ABY the Mandalorians attacked fondor with an invasion force of about 120,000 Warriors. the republic defended with a force of over 1,000,000 soldiers. After killing almost all the Republic soldiers a jedi, Cade Skywalker, landed on the planet to turn the tide of the battle after loosing about half the Mandalorian warriors. The Mandalorians evacuated their troops from the planet and destroyed it using The Black Hole. Though Cade Skywalker managed to escape the destruction of the planet. Inbetween 194 ABY and 213 ABY there were many skirmished most resulting in Mandalorian victories. In the Final Battle of Coruscant the Republic launched a final offensive with almost all of their forces over 42,000,000,000 malitia and trained soldiers attacked Coruscant's defence force of about 280,000,000 Chaundonian soldiers and 482,000 Mandalorian SuperCommandos. Chaundo and Odar were also their to defend the planet. by the end of the battle 6 Mandalorian SuperCommandos Chaundo and Odar barely survived. killing all the republic soldiers. Category:Mandalorians